


Free Dinner

by formyeononly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyeononly/pseuds/formyeononly
Summary: In which Yifan tries to lie to his sister, but at what cost?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Free Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> To the mods, thank you for moderating this fest and giving me this wonderful opportunity, I hope the best days for you both.  
> To the prompter, thank you for the idea, I hope I do justice to the prompt and I hope you enjoy my work.  
> To my beta, thank you so much for your encouragement during the writing process and your wonderful ideas that make this work come alive.  
> To the readers, I hope this short fluffy story will bring some warmth to your heart and some joy to your day.
> 
> Note: in Chinese, jiejie means older sister and didi means younger brother.

“So, is this your boyfriend, Yifan?”

-Two days ago-

Yifan is anxious. He knows he promised to come home after graduating college here, then he found a job and promised to come home after getting some experience. Now, his mother gets antsy and sends her oldest, his jiejie, to pick him up. It’s not that he hates his family, but he loves the independence he gets when living away from them. Sometimes a little distance makes you cherish your loved ones more, right? He’s contemplating hard about what excuse to give to his sister when his door opens harshly.

“Yifan! Wake up! Let’s go to the coffee shop today. They give discounts for the first ten customers!”

Junmyeon, his flatmate since freshman, with his never-ending enthusiasm for free foods – or half free – in an attempt to pull him out of his bed before 9 AM on a weekend. As he looks at Junmyeon’s excited face, an idea comes into his head, “Junmyeon, do you want free dinner for a week?”

Puzzled, Junmyeon sits on Yifan’s bed and asks, “What kind of dinner?”

“Anything you want every day, for a week.”

Junmyeon furrows his brows as he gets even more suspicious, “Are you dying, Yifan?”

“What? No!” Yifan answers while immediately sitting up. “Never been healthier.” Yifan tries to convince him by smiling widely, which makes Junmyeon tilts his head in confusion.

“Then why are you offering something like that, do you need a big help with something?”

“Yes, actually, uhm, can you–”

-Present time-

Yifan is very relieved Junmyeon agreed to help him, even though it comes with two weeks of buying Junmyeon’s dinner. They have redecorated their flat to look more like hey-a-couple-of-lovers-live-here than just a plain post-college flat. They also made up some story of how they had fallen in love with each other in college and decided to move in together after.

“So, is this your boyfriend, Yifan?” Yifan’s sister asks in suspicion.

While holding Junmyeon’s shoulder, Yifan answers, “Yes, Jiejie, my lovely boyfriend, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon shakes her right hand in greeting with his signature million-dollar smile. After that, they invite her inside to eat dinner together.

They eat, talk, and laugh all throughout dinner, and before they knew it, it’s nearing midnight. Yifan was delighted because he thought his sister has fallen for their act, until…

“So, it’s already pretty late. I think I’m staying here for the night. You guys have a guest room, right?” She asks expectantly.

Yifan can hear imaginary thunder in his head and looks hesitantly at Junmyeon. Junmyeon looks mortified as well but gives a small nod to Yifan and says, “Yeah, su-sure, you can stay for the night.”

Despite living together for five years, Yifan and Junmyeon had never shared a bed before. Just in case, they emptied Junmyeon’s room and moved his things to Yifan’s room, but they never thought they would actually sleep in the same room.

After she retreated to the guest room – Junmyeon’s room – they both enter Yifan’s room and sit on the bed awkwardly. “I’ll sleep on the floor,” Yifan said.

Junmyeon stammers a bit when he says, “It’s okay Yifan, we can sleep together. Uh, I mean on the same bed, you know what I mean,” and he looks the other way shyly. Yifan nods and goes to turn off the lamp, then settles on a side of the bed as Junmyeon settles on the other side.

It’s been an hour of tossing and turning, and none of them can sleep. They’re quiet until Yifan murmurs, facing the ceiling, “I’m sorry you got involved in this mess, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon turns to his side facing Yifan and says, “It’s okay. Friends do things to help each other.” He slurs his words and then smiles tiredly.

Yifan turns his head and looks at Junmyeon. Right at that time, when he sees Junmyeon’s tired face illuminated by the moonlight coming through his window, is the time where he first sees how beautiful Junmyeon is. He notices Junmyeon’s thin lips which pout cutely when he talks, Junmyeon’s button nose which crunches when he smiles, Junmyeon’s peachy cheeks which redden when he is praised, Junmyeon’s pretty eyes which reflect the moon, and Junmyeon’s wide forehead which suddenly looks kissable. He suddenly feels his heart’s rapid beats and the warmth of the blush creeping up his neck.

Then he hears Junmyeon calls him, waking him up from his trance. “Yifan, did you hear me?” Junmyeon looks at him in query.

Embarrassed, he looks back up at the ceiling and says, “Yes, I’m really grateful for your help, I owe you one.”

“Don’t think about it, Yifan, two weeks of dinner is enough,” Junmyeon says, sleepily. _Now his voice also sounds beautiful, what’s happening to me? Am I in love?_ Yifan thinks frantically. With his heart rate spiking, he’s now sure he won’t be sleeping the rest of the night.

Yifan didn’t sleep at all, so he gets up early to make breakfast. Just when he was finishing, his sister wakes up and goes to sit at the dining table. She then asks, “Is Junmyeon not awake yet?” Yifan sits to join his sister and says, “I think so, he looked tired last night.”

They were eating Yifan’s fried rice when his sister suddenly says, “I still don’t really believe you, by the way. If you guys lied to me about all this, I’ll ask Mama to curse you to have unrequited love with him forever.” She threatens him with her spoon and her deathly stare.

Yifan, wide-eyed, panics at that and pleads, “Jiejie, please don’t do that!” He puts his hand on his mouth immediately when he realizes he accidentally spills the secret. She then eyes Yifan suspiciously and says, “I see you, Didi, you can’t hide anything from me. You like him, don’t you?” Stressed at his sister discovering all his secrets, he fails to hear Junmyeon opening his door and walking to the dining table.

“Yifan likes who?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
